Domain / Domernicus History
__TOC__ Domain / Domernicus First Era: Time of Jubilee Its history stretches back 1000 years when 7 tribes came upon the land of what is now known as Domain / Domernicus. There origins are unknown, but there purpose was united. Each tribe indivdually has sent their Greatest warrior amd chief against the creatures known in the ancient tomes as "Elephants". These beasts are rumored to be the size of mountains, have the trumpeting of all their own men's screams combined, and blades upon their face as white as its victims pale face, a common sight among the tribes. The first 6 tribes known for their colors of Green, Blue, Purple, Orange, Red and Brown, each sent their titan to smite this beast, but to no avail. But with each failure a secret was learned. So it came upon the last and final Yellow warrior-chief to slain it, not only for his people, but for therest of the 6 tribes. So he went around the tribes and mingled with its public until he met each warrior and learned their knowledge and then asked them to redeemed themselves by battling along side him. So the Warrior departed and called themselves the Council and they vnquished their foes and caused the extiction of the most dangerous beast known by Man. They destroyed the remains of this creature and all that survives is the single eyeball of these Elephants. It is rumored that the eye passed down through the generations from Public Knight to Public Knight is one and the same as the mystical Elephant Eye. So back the Council came, with victory fresh upon their faces. The 7 Tribes decided that alone each was weak, but together they were an unstoppable force. They Combined their Tribes and established the continent as their Domernicus, today Domain. Each Warrior was asked to lead and become permanent members of the new order, only one refused, and forever the 6 have been known as the 6 Dukes of Old. The one that refused was the one and only Yellow Warrior, who decided that since his power came from meeting the Public that he shall lead by public consent, and that all leaders after them. He was known as the Public Paladin, all those who followed as the Public Knights. Era of Conquest Domain takes over the Continent of Antinomia. The latest Era: The Era of Metamorphosis It all started after the moment forever known as The Shattering Crisis. ''A secret terrorist organization known as the ''Shattering' '''planted one of its agents into ''Titans Core, a secret machine reserved for the detonation of the continent if so ever a crisis would call for the empire to die by enemy hands. The lone agent smuggled explosives onto the Core and detonated and killed the 6 other agents along with himself. This explosion set off the machine and broadcasted the tragedy to the rest of the Country. The plan almost worked as the timer counted down from 60. A lone guard, struggling against the sure and impending death, manages with his final breaths to type in the deactivation code and stop its effects. The apocalypse was averted but it set forth the Crisis of the Kingdom. The Publics view, confidence, and support was totally lost. This instituted many Goverment reforms to earn public support and give the image of a fresh and new Council, such as the new flag which represents its rays of hope, creation of a new military division against terrorism and matters of homeland security called the Crisis Corp, and lastly a new project to create a Wonder Of The World based on the Eye of Providence,.